dissension_30fandomcom-20200215-history
The Drakk'Yen
"I hear that they call humans 'Mon Keigh', nice ring to it huh?" - Unknown Basic introduction The Drakk'Yen are an agile race with four arms and two legs, giving them the ability to scale surfaces with ease. Their race expresses a complex understanding of technology as they possess advanced armor, weapons, vehicles, and space-faring capabilities. They also seem to have the capability to speak Earth languages to varying degrees. The Drakk'Yen have four eyes that glow a bright white-blue when they are alive, but once killed, the light dies out. Their heights vary from 223 centimetres (7 ft 4 in) to 259 centimetres (8 ft 6 in). Their weights range from 139 kilograms (310 lb) - 178 kilograms (390 lb). Drakk'Yen are physically more impressive than humans, as well as boasting heightened dexterity and sheer combat brutality. Drakk'Yen reaction time is amazing, capable of reacting as soon as something comes at it. It is said that if a Drakk'Yen draws blood, its speed will significantly increase, along with its tolerance to pain, for a short amount of time. Making them capable of lasting in a quick raid, though will eventually be crippled in long, drawn out combat scenarios. Drakk'Yen have cells that repair quickly. A laceration would heal in roughly three hours. Drakk'Yen have extreme longevity. They can live for more than a thousand years. By thirty years: A Drakk'Yen will stop aging, and its appearance will remain in that state. Adept at psionic abilities from a young age, they use all tools at their disposal to devastating effect. Drakk'Yen Armor and Devices Mesh-Weave Armor: An armour made of finely weaved fibers that becomes thick and sturdy. Void-Runner Armor: A more finely weaved version of the Mesh-Weave, and is much more flexible. Phoenix Armor: Highly exotic and extremely decorative armour, a more finely weaved version of the mesh-plate, and a lot less bulky than the Void-Runner's armour. Ranger Armor: Made from a metal that is capable of mimicry of its surroundings, as is the same of the plant fibers from the Ranger cloaks. It's only capable of creating a silhouette at day, but makes the wearer fully invisible at night. Warhelm: The Drakk'Yen have a helmet that sets up their HUD. This allows them to see marked targets and invisible Rangers. They can swap to thermal and night vision optics when required Drakk'Yen RCGG: Rapid Cell Reproduction Gel is the Drakk'Yen's counterpart to bandages or Biofoam. The gelatine releases a complex chemical compound into the affected area to increase the rate of cellular repair. The healing rate works the same for humans and Drakk'Yen alike. A grevious wound will take about four days. A minor wound will only require about 24 hours. Vehicle Visor: Used by all pilots this allows them to use a targeting system on the vehicle to better place shots. Drakk'Yen Psionic Abilities Mehan: Mehan is the technique Drakk'Yen use by pooling its power into its palm, and creating a pulse of energy to push back, and even daze its target. Benaan: The technique is used to create a psionic blade on the hand of the caster. Vanaan: Vanaan creates a psionic lance-like projectile that is capable of incredible penetration. Typically thrown like a spear or javelin. Pultaier: Technique of creating a shield-barrier in front of the caster, or a comrade. Projecting the shield to a comrade requires incredible focus, and causes significant mental strain on the caster to maintain. Sedaht: Only Drakk’Yen who are exceptionally skilled at Psionic arts can attempt to cast this ability. It is by far the most straining on the caster's mind, as it leaves the caster dazed, and far more vulnerable than normal. Under extreme duress, a psyker can summon a psychic storm. This storm creates a massive whirlwind around them, with winds reaching upwards of 80 km/h. In this maelstrom, the psychic energy can also generate psychic razors to cause lascerations to victims. At random, bolts of energy will begin to rain down, capable of causing serious bodily trauma. All of this captured in a dome about 20 meters in diameter. This has the potential of destroying the mind, and casting Ubnerlund without them even concentrating. Ubnerlund: Ubnerlund is a psionic power in which no Drakk'Yen can survive its casting. This technique is likely to eradicate the casters psyche entirely, and releases a shockwave that can cause massive physical and internal damage. This is only achieved with in the most ideal of situations. Drakk'Yen Standard Arms and Armaments Drakk’Yen technology is highly advanced, rendering reverse engineering almost entirely irrelevant. Drakk’Yen equipment and weaponry is only wieldable by the Drakk’Yen themselves, as the firing mechanisms are far too complex for even the greatest scientific minds of the Republic to decipher. Blade Launchers: Firing off volleys of rapidly spinning hardlight sawblades: the Blade Launcher is the standard Drakk'Yen weapon, and is extremely effective against flesh. This weapon comes in pistol, rifle, and a heavy machine gun. The bigger it is: The better the rate of fire and range. * Trauma: The large sawblade projectiles spin as they enter a material, slowing once it makes contact with its target and embedding itself. This causes severe tearing in the flesh, and makes the wound difficult to mend. Dragon Weapons: The Dragon weapons use molten Vendon: a metal found back in the Drakk'Yen home planet. Requiring a sufficient charge up time before beginning its firing sequence, the Dragon Weapons molten Vendon projectiles produce extreme damage to metal, and flesh. Capable of bursting straight through power armour with ease, however due to their archaic design, their reliability on the field has deteriorated. * Trauma: The molten Vendon will vapourize flesh in seconds. At this time, however, the Vendon will begin to solidify. It will either go straight through with liquified and cauterized flesh through the hole, or will leave a grievous cauterized/oozing hole of flesh. Brightspike Long Rifle: The sniper used by mostly Rangers, the weapon fires a beam that moves at the speed of light. It's excellent for armor penetration, and performs exceptionally well against flesh targets. * Trauma: This weapon creates an exit wound with an average diameter of six inches. This weapon is effective against vital organs. On the rare chance a victim survives, they are left with a painful bleeding wound. Spinner Guns: A weapon that fires off energy pulses that are capable of dazing the opponent if not rending flesh. They are extremely rapid fire, and are typically shoulder mounted guns that are fired using the Drakk'Yen’s mind. * Trauma: The energy acts like multiple microscopic charged razorwires that are fired in a tight bundle. This bundle will tear apart flesh, and shock inside if it impacts. The target as well will be disoriented by the flash of light as it impacts. Phoenix Carbine: A weapon that fires mass volumes of electrical plasma bolts in a matter of seconds. This fully-automatic rifle is used to decimate heavily armoured troops, along with anyone else unlucky to cross a Phoenix Warrior's path. * Trauma: The Phoenix Carbine's plasma rounds will puncture through flesh easily, leaving numerous glowing bolt wounds in the target. However, due to the small size of the plasma bolts themselves, the wounds do not fully cauterize. Daemon's Breath Launcher: A shotgun that blasts off a large spread of molten Vendon. It's capable of devastating a large crowd assaulting it. Like Dragon Weapons, Daemon’s Breath Launchers require a charge up to heat the Vendon mineral inside the weapon before firing. * Trauma: This fires multiple shots of vendon. This weapon will cauterize in the victim's wound. With about forty pellets ramming into the victim that are each one inch. These do cauterize, and with plenty of them entering a victim; this can put a target into shock quickly. Firesabre: A blade with an energy field looking similar to fire surrounding it that is capable of doing severe damage to flesh and armour. * Trauma: The energy field is capable of cauterizing flesh, and the blade's sharpness and weight at the tip mean for deep lacerations. Combined with the two can lead to severe shock. Energy Pick: A Drakk'Yen utility weapon that was meant to cut through rock easily. Was used to make the caves and factories for the Drakk'Yen. Now, it has another use as a melee weapon. * Trauma: This pick enters flesh with ease, but cauterizes the wound. Nothing special, just a pick with an energy field. Falcara: A Drakk'Yen blade about a meter in length and ten centimeters in width. This blade is highly effective against flesh, and useless against armour. A bad slash on a particularly dense surface will lead to the blade breaking. * Trauma: This blade is very thin and sharp. With one fell swoop, it is able to carve brutal lacerations into victims. However, it is unable to do much to a large amount of bone. Armour Hunter: A weapon that looks like a Khopesh. It is a slashing weapon meant to take down armored infantry or armored vehicles alike. * Trauma: This blade's energy field makes it more devastating. The blade will cut as normally, but the field burns away bone and armor alike. Drakk'Yen Heavy Arms and Armaments Pulse Grenade: Sends a pulse of energy out that temporarily takes out electronics, dazes its victims, blinds, deafens, and sometimes even kills. Vendon Bomb: Vendon bombs are large and heavy explosive canisters that fire liquid Vendon; melting anything it hits. Shredder Grenade: The Shredder grenade is most notable for its adhesive properties, using its spikes to stick on to the target. Soon after being attached, it will detonate, turning the spikes into lethal projectiles. Once thrown, the shredder grenade will use its spikes to stick onto whatever it collides with, whether the object is a wall, vehicle, personnel, or otherwise. It has a definite kill radius of one meter, or just about anything standing in the direct line of spikes fired from it, and a casualty radius of four meters. Because of its concentrated barrage of spikes, it is less powerful than most grenades in some aspects. Gauss Lance: A heavier weapon commonly used by Rangers, the weapon requires to be charged. It's more weighted, and unable to be free-hand fired. It requires a five second charge before firing. Spinner Cannon: This weapon fires off a large pulse of energy that acts as thin razorwires. This cuts or carves a large chunk into the victim, or shreds a zone of armour. Comet Launcher: A rare, and exceptionally powerful armament, this weapon fires fifteen volatile energy spheres with a blinding light. A direct hit with this is rare, but an instant death for anyone. The explosion is about as devastating, and will leave ruin where it lands. Sun Ray Lancer: A lance of energy that melts whatever it comes near, and burns a hole through whatever it hits. Commonly used on scout-class vehicles: The sun-ray can be carried, and used from the hand without a mount. Vibration Prism: Turret mounted cannons that cannot be fired by a footsoldier: This weapon fires a diamond shaped projectile of energy. When the weapon comes into contact with a solid: It lets out a shockwave that will stun, or rupture the organs of the victim. The Lehn Grahn: The Iehn Grahn is onboard the “Seriah's Tomb”. Seriah was the most capable in psionic arts. To many people's surprise, in the Lehn Grahn: Seriah is not dead, but in a permanent stasis. However, the Lehn Grahn can tap into Seriah's mind, and unleash a devastating psionic storm. Only one of these exists, and it is located somewhere within the Drakk'Yen’s sphere of influence. This is the most powerful weapon ever to be seen. Only under that of a nuclear warhead. Drakk'Yen Vehicles Shade Speederbike: The Drakk’Yen Shade Speederbike is an open air, land-based fast attack repulsorcraft, resembling a large hoverbike type vehicle with an emphasis on speed and maneuverability, without sacrificing agility thanks to its sleek design. The fuselage of the Shade is long, with a reinforced tail strut that features a pair of large maneuvering vanes. Boasting incredibly powerful engines, likely based on or salvaged from those of decommissioned starships, carry the vehicle at speeds roughly up to and well beyond 500 km/h (310 MPH). The Shade also features high-powered maneuvering jets on the sides to allow the Shade to make short bursts of speed to the left or right, giving it limited dodging ability and improved ability to perform maneuvers and soar deftly over rough terrain. The Shade Speederbike features a number of unique advantages all its own - it has an armored chassis that can take quite a bit of abuse, and it boasts a pair of dual Heavy Spinner Cannons on the nose of the craft, right in front of the windscreen, as well as side ejecting Pulse Grenades. Communications, weaponry controls, and sensors are all located in a panel right in front of the saddle. A reinforced windscreen protects the pilot from debris and even limited small-arms fire, but it cannot take a huge amount of abuse and tends to break down quickly if targeted directly. Due to its heavier mass, the Shade Speederbike tends resist rolling over more so than its counterparts, and its maneuvering jets can be used to save it if it takes a tumble without needing to dismount. Being powered entirely by the psionic capabilities of the Drakk'Yen commandeering it, there is no delay between mounting the vehicle and its ignition, as the startup sequence is instantaneous for a Drakk’Yen. Roc Battletank: Boasting the same sleekness and elegance of most Drakk’Yen constructs, the Roc Battletank functions as the Drakk'Yens main mobile artillery. It’s able to hover when in motion, typically controlled by the Drakk'Yen’s psionic powers. The Roc Battletank’s lower body is shaped like a ‘U’ with two twin linked Heavy Blade Launchers jut out of the center of its chassis. On top of the main chassis there’s a single Vibration Prism turret. There’s a separate hatch from the lower half to control, suggesting the need for two Drakk'Yen pilots to operate the vehicle. It can rotate 360 degrees but it cannot aim vertically upwards or downwards. Boasting impressive mobility due to its hover technology, Roc Battletanks can travel about 180 km/h (112 MPH). Wight: This 20 foot tall slender walker is equipped with two power fists and under the wrists are Blade Launchers or large Phoenix Cannons. On the shoulders could vary between Blade Launchers, Sun Ray Lancers, or Gauss Lances. They are capable of maneuvering with the grace of a Drakk’Yen, though on a larger scale, and are either controlled psionically, manually, or as an automaton. Their shielding system is capable of surviving most small arms weaponry. Drakk'Yen Aircraft Griffon Starfighter: This vehicle is a sleek, single cockpit starfighter that features multiple sets of wings protruding from the craft. The Griffon Starfighter features two modes of flight, a Hover mode, and an Interceptor mode. The aircraft has four thrusters on the rear that allow the craft to reach speeds at upwards of 7,200 km/h (4,478 mph) when in Interceptor mode. The aircraft has a specialized coating that makes it appear a silhouette in the night sky. The craft comes equipped with two missile pods underneath its chassis, each loaded with four missiles. The larger wings also have four massive Blade Launchers that boast a 180 degree turning radius. Seated at the nose of the starfighter is a single pair of heavy Sun Ray Lances. Wyvern Heavy Dreadnoughts: These are the massive crafts that the Drakk'Yen used to pillage and patrol the planets. Wyvern Dreadnoughts are equipped with their own jump drives to traverse long distances in relatively short amounts of time. They appear to be as large or larger than most human colony ships with enough room to hold several fleets of Griffon Starfighters. On the hull of the craft is has Sun Ray Lances set up to defend against incoming threats. There were only fifteen created in existence, however all of them still remain, but most were either long forgotten, or abandoned.